Who's The Lucky Lady?
by Immi
Summary: Greg wants to know who the lucky lady is. GS friendship, GS semiangst, CathSara pairing.


Disclaimer: Immi's really poor and doesn't own a thing.

AN: Experimenting with Greg...

* * *

My favorite girl is in love.

She's also been in denial for the past few months. Not anymore, though.

Unfortunately, she's not telling me who the lucky lady is. I asked Nick- the only other person who knows she's gay- and he has no idea either.

I'm sort of glad he doesn't know. Sara's my best friend, and I'd like to think I'm hers. So I should get all the good gossip directly from her- not the office grapevine.

So far, I've worked out that it has to be someone from work. She doesn't spend enough time away to really be in love with anyone outside of her job.

Which sort of sucks. Even if I could compare with some of the women she's been with, I could never measure up to the sexy ladies we work with. I mean, have you _seen_ them? Absolutely gorgeous. My heart may belong to Sara, but I'm hardly blind.

Nick and I have compiled a list of women it could be. Sofia, Wendy, the receptionist, some of the other techs, and the rest of the female detectives.

Now all we have to do is keep our eyes open. Soon we should know who it is.

* * *

Okay, Sofia is off the list, I'm thinking. She obviously likes Sara in a more than friendly way- they'd be together if Sara loved her. And I don't think Sara would be in denial for so long about Sofia.

So not her.

* * *

Uh… Wendy's off the list too. She's completely fixated on Catherine! And she's Sara's friend. Not her best friend, but a friend. The denial doesn't fit for either of our top choices.

Not her either, then.

* * *

I asked her again who it was. And she's still not telling me! How is that fair? I tell her about all of my dates…

Well, most of them. If I told her about all of my dates, she might get jealous. I am her best friend, after all.

I've gotten a few hints at who it is, but nothing more than that.

Some days, she's really happy. I can tell because she sings more when she's happy.

But some days, she's just plain depressed.

I really hate those days. When she's depressed, it's hard to be cheery. And I like being cheery. When I'm cheery, it rubs off on her.

* * *

I'm working a case with Catherine today, and I really want to ask her if she knows who Sara's in love with. She has some sort of sixth sense for these things, so she might at least have more clues than Nick and I do.

"Catherine, who do you think Sara's in love with?"

She jolts up so quickly you'd think she was sitting on a whack-a-mole machine. I guess she doesn't pay attention when it comes to Sara. Figures- they can hardly stand each other.

"I didn't know she was dating anyone."

"She isn't- but she's obviously hung up on someone. Any ideas?"

Catherine scowls. "Probably Grissom," she spits out. "She's been obsessed with him since she got her."

Great, she's in one of her moods. When I was still a tech, her mood swings drove me crazy. One more reason why Sara's my favorite girl. She might not like my awesome pick up lines, but she doesn't really glare at me when I practice on her.

So, I still don't know who my best friend's in love with.

* * *

Sara and Catherine looked ready to rip each other limb from limb before Catherine dragged Sara into her office.

Being the wonderful friend that I am, I'm going to knock on the door and save Sara from suspension.

Okay, so, really, I'm going to break into the office, but there's hardly any difference.

Yes! They're both still standing. Breathing hard, and very red, but both of them are okay. Not that they appreciate me rescuing Sara. They're glaring at me! You'd think I'd interrupted something important instead of one of their classic fights…

"Greg, out. Sara and I aren't done with our discussion."

I send Sara an apologetic look. I really tried to get her out of the fight! She doesn't seem to appreciate my efforts though. She's still glaring. Must be some fight.

* * *

How they can argue silently for so long is beyond me. But they're still in Catherine's office.

Replaying the scene I interrupted, it looked like they were just finishing. One of them was going to snap and leave any moment.

Hold on… that bruise on Sara's neck was new… did Catherine hit her?!

But… Catherine had the same kind of bruise… maybe they really had a cat fight?

…

Wait a minute.

Those looked like hickeys!

It's Catherine?!

Whoa.

That's hot.

I really never stood a chance.


End file.
